The beginning
by jasamlove
Summary: This is about a love that will last forever. Jason and Sam meet become friends and then much more. Thier are some dumps along the way.


This is a story about a love that will last forever

It takes place in 2003. There was no Journey. Courtney was involved with Jax.

Sam McCall had lived in New York her whole life. Her mother and father had abandoned her as a child. She grew up in Foster Care. Through a Foundation in Port Charles she had a sponsor by the name of Lila Quartermaine. She was never adopted by a family. When she turned 18 she went to college and got a degree in Business. When she graduated College she decided to move to Port Charles to be closer to Lila. When Sam arrived in Port Charles she went straight to Lila's. Sam had missed Lila so much. They had not seen each other in over a year.

Sam got to the mansion doors and knocked. The maid opened to door and said "Oh Miss Sam it is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you to Alice, how have you been?" Sam said.

"Good, you?"

"I am fine, I just got in from New York. Is Lila home?"

"Yes she is going to be so happy you are here."

Alice took Sam out to the garden. That were Lila liked to sit and have her tea. When Sam stepped out on to the patio she saw Lila talking to her husband Edward. Sam had only met him a few times. Sam really did not get along with the other Quartermaines because they thought Sam was using Lila, but that was not true and in time they learned that Sam really did care about Lila. Sam never took any money from Lila. Sam paid her own way. Even after that they never really got along, they were only civil to each other because of Lila.

"Hello my dear." Lila said as she saw Sam come outside.

"Lila I have missed you so much. You look beautiful as always." Sam said. "Hello Edward."

Edward smiled and just left to two to talk.

After hours of talking Sam said she had to go to her new apartment and unpack. She kissed Lila on the cheek and gave her a hug. Lila hugged her back.

Sam walked to through town to get a feel for it went she finally arrived at the Harbor View Towers. As she was going through the door she dumps in to someone.

"I am so sorry" Sam said

The man walked off in a hurry. Sam did not even get to introduce her self. She though to her self that he was rude. She did get a good look at him and his eyes were the most in credible shade of blue she had ever seen. Sam made her way to the elevator and when up to the 8th floor. She opened her door and saw that all her stuff had made it from New York. She ordered take out form the Golden Dragon and stayed up till one in the morning unpacking. She had finished the up stairs but did not even start on the down stairs. She went to bed.

The in morning she woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She went down stair to answer it. When she opened to door she saw tall, pregnant, blond women standing in from of her.

"Hi my name is Carly and I was wondering if I could use your phone." Carly said

"Sure and I'm Sam" as she gestured for Carly to come in.

"It will only take a second" Carly reach down on the table with boxes on it.

"that's fine, I will be in the kitchen" Sam said as she left the room.

Carly went to the kitchen and saw Sam putting dishes in the cabinet.

"Thank you for letting my use your phone my husband was on ours and I could not find my cell phone."

"It's not problem. I lose my phone all the time."

"You're new in town right." Carly said as she pointed to the boxes.

"Yes, I moved her from New York." Sam said as she stopped unpacking. Sam made her way in to the living room. Carly followed close behind.

"So I don't mean to be nosy or anything but are you seeing anyone." Carly said as she thought of Jason. Who she though needed to get out and relax.

"No I am not seeing anyone at the moment. I don't have time for a boyfriend. I have to find a job so I can finish pay this apartment off. How far along are you?" Sam said as she sat down on her couch.

"6 months, and that's to bad cause I have this friend that I could hook you up with." Carly smiled "What kind of job are you looking for."

"Well I have a Masters in business. I can pretty much do anything that I set my mind to." Sam said

"I have to go get my son ready for school. I was nice talking to you Sam bye." Carly said as she walked to the door.

"I was nice meeting you Carly." Sam shut the door and went you stairs to get ready for her job hunt.

Sam made her way to Kelly's, a local dinner. As she entered the dinner she saw the man she ran into the other day. He was sitting at the table closed to the door. Sam walked passed him and sat at the table in front of him. As she was passing him he looked up and noticed her. Sam sat with her back to him. Mike comes over to take her order.

"Hi, I'm Mike what can I get you."

"Well I will take a cup on coffee, black and a cheese omelet." Sam said as she handed him the menu.

As Sam got her coffee, Carly walks thought the doors. Carly spots Sam and walks passed Jason the say Hi.

"Sam?" Carly said as she made her way to Sam's table.

"Hi Carly have a set, did your son get to school." Sam said to Carly

Jason did not know Carly know this beautiful women. Jason was shocked Carly did not stop to say hi to him.

"Yeah Michael got to school. He loves school. He likes to read about places." Curly said as Mike come over with Sam's order.

"Hey Curly are my grandson okay." Mike said as he gave Sam her plate.

"Yeah they are both okay Mike you?" Carly said

"I am good can I get you anything."

"A glass of milk would be great. Thanks, Jason come over and join us" Carly said to the man sitting by the door.

Sam was surprised Carly knew the blue eyed man. Jason Got up from his table and went over to Carly and Sam. They made room for Jason the sit down.

"Jason this is Sam, Sam this is my best friend Jason." Carly said as Jason sat down beside her.

"Hi" Jason said starring at Sam. He knew he had seen her some where before.

"Hey, we have seen each other before." Sam said drinking her coffee.

"You have"

"Yeah I dumped into him as I was entering the apartment building." She said looking at Jason

"Sorry about that I was in a rush." Jason said looking into Sam hazel brown eyes.

Sam looked away quickly, Jason got "Carly I have to go, It was nice meeting you Sam" Jason started walking way.

"It was nice meeting you to Jason" Sam said to him with a smile on her face.

Carly when after Jason and told Sam she would see her later. Carly yelled Jason's name so he would stop.

" Carly what is it"

"What do you think of Sam?"

"I don't know Carly I only talked to her for a second. Why?"

"No reason" Carly walked away

Later that day Sam entered J.B. Company, a company that handled business with docks, boats/ships, and warehouses along the piers. Their was a job opening that Lila had told Sam about. They women that was running the place was getting to old and she needed to hire and new employee to run her business. Sam meat with J.B. which stands for Janet Brown. Sam got the job and start the very next day. Sam went shopping for some new cloth to wear to the office. When she reached the door of HVT's she had so many bags she almost dropped some trying to open the door. Just them Jason came up behind her and opened the door and offered to take some of the bags.

"Hey do you need help" Jason said as he opened to door for her.

"Yes that would be great Jason thanks" said Sam as she walked through the door.

"Can I talk some of the bags for you" Jason just looked at Sam with her dark brown hair lying so caressingly on her shoulders.

"Yeah thanks again" Sam said looking over his muscle she could see through his shirt.

Jason could not stop looking at Sam petite frame. Just as Jason was about to take some bags from Sam his phone rang.

TBC

More to come.


End file.
